En son souvenir
by Yuki-x-Jewelry
Summary: OS basé sur la phrase "Elle est venue, a vu, est repartis" d'Ezarel, lors du 13e épisode, et de mon hypothèse qu'il aurai eu une histoire avec cette demoiselle. (Je décris toute mon hypothèse à la fin de l'os).


**Hey !**

 **Je suis de retour sur ce fandom avec un tout petit one shot (se relevant plus d'un drabble) que Ezarel (encore et toujours et pourtant, ce n'est pas lui mon CDC).**

 **Pourquoi notre elfe national ? Car après avoir regardé l'épisode 13 sur sa route, je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de faire tout pleins de théories, que ce soit sur lui ou sur le prochain épisode.**

 **Alors forcément, quand j'ai commencé à énoncer mes théories a ma zaza et mon Nevra je suis partis trèèès loin dans celle de Ez' alors tant qu'à faire, autant vous le faire profiter via une fanfiction 😉**

 **Par ailleurs, si vous souhaitez discutez avec moi et échanger des théories, n'hésitez pas, je serai ravie :3**

 **Allez enjoy, place à l'os !**

* * *

"Elle est venue, a vu, est repartis"

C'est ce qu'il avait dit à Erica pas plus tard qu'il y a deux minutes, quand celle-ci était venue lui demander s'il avait déjà vu une humaine avant elle.

Affirmer que cela ne lui avait rien fait aurai été mentir. Bien sûr qu'il avait évité la question en répondant à côté, bien sûr que le simple fait de l'évoquer lui avait fait mal. Des années avaient passé depuis sa disparition, et pourtant, il réalisa que même absente, elle avait toujours autant d'emprise sur lui, qu'en témoigne sa douleur à sa simple pensé.

Elle avait été jadis la première personne à atteindre ses sentiments, cela ne pouvait pas s'oublier aussi facilement que n'importe quels détails… Dans son souvenir, elle était de taille moyenne, peut être une tête de moins que lui, de courts cheveux rouges, de grands yeux chrysocolle et toujours armé d'un morceau de bois.

Ezarel s'appuya sur son bureau et se mit à songer à elle, se remémorant leur rencontre. Il était chargé de réapprovisionner leur stock de racines d'eldr, un arbre qui poussait au coeur de la forêt, afin de ne pas en manquer. S'armant de sa sacoche et d'un de ses couteaux, il s'était alors mis en route, n'atteignant sa destination qu'en fin de matinée. Il s'était alors approché du végétal convoité, mais une jeune fille était présente, semblant perdue.

 _" – Qui es-tu ?" Lui avait-il donc demandé en s'approchant doucement d'elle, restant sur ses gardes._

 _Elle l'avait alors regardé, semblant pendre conscience qu'elle n'était pas seule, et s'était mise à pleurer, bégayant qu'elle était perdu, qu'elle voulait rentrer chez elle tout en maudissant les champignons d'exister, qu'elle n'en mangerai plus ect… En soit il avouait sans honte n'avoir écouté que la moitié, s'intéressant d'avantage à l'arbre qu'à cette fille._

 _" – Et toi ? Avait-elle demandé au final, voyant qu'il ne l'écoutait plus._  
 _\- Ezarel, chef de la garde d'Absynthe._  
 _\- Ce n'est pas un alcool ça ? T'as quoi 17 ans grand max non ? S'était-elle interrogée en le regardant ébahis, toute trace de tristesse envolée, comme si elle n'avait jamais pleuré._  
 _\- Non._  
 _\- Non pourquoi ? Et d'ailleurs, c'est quoi cet accoutrement ? On est plus à l'époque de Cassimodo et Esméralda hein, je ne dis pas ça pour te vexer ou quoi, mais bon se mettre à jour ne te ferai pas de mal._  
 _\- Parles-tu toujours autant ? Lui avait-il dit en recueillant des écorces des racines de l'Eldr._  
 _\- Es-tu toujours aussi coincé ?_  
 _\- Impolie._  
 _\- Chiant._  
 _\- Gamine._  
 _\- Crétin._  
 _\- Fille…_  
 _\- Quoi ?! Car d'après toi être une fille est une insulte ? Serais-tu un de ces hommes qui n'ont pas su évoluer ?_  
 _\- Serais-tu humaine ? S'était-il alors sérieusement demandé, à voix haute, en songeant qu'effectivement cette gamine ne semblait pas de ce monde._  
 _\- Misogyne !_  
 _\- Féministe !~ ❤"_

Au final, il se rappelait très bien avoir passé toute la matinée à entretenir cette joute verbal tout en gardant en tête qu'elle allait devoir par la suite le suivre jusqu'au QG. Pourtant, il n'en avait rien fait, ni ce jour-là, ni les autres, profitant seulement de sa présence, lui apprenant parfois à réaliser quelques fois des potions d'alchimie relativement simple, afin qu'elle puisse se défendre.

S'en même s'en rendre compte, il succombait aux taquineries qu'elle lui lançait, aux moments partagés ensemble, même son imagination débordante lui plaisait. Selon elle, il réfrénait des pulsions sexuelles envers son camarade de l'Ombre signe d'un amour incommensurable dont il n'avait pas encore conscience. Ce jour-là, il avait rit tellement la situation lui apparaissait improbable. Elle l'avait faire rire, il ne se souvenait même plus de la dernière qu'elle avait rit.

Au final, il était tombé amoureux d'elle sans même le comprendre, redoutant juste le moment où elle retournerait chez elle. Mais sans portail, elle ne pouvait pas, c'était impossible. Alors il s'était accroché à cette idée, à celle qu'elle ne partirai jamais, la gardant jalousement près de lui.

Ezarel soupira de nouveau, avant de ranger brièvement son matériel et ingrédient, puis sortit de son laboratoire et prit le chemin de sa chambre en se traitant d'idiot. Il avait sot à l'époque, de croire qu'elle resterait à jamais.

"Les humains ne restent jamais bien longtemps ici"

Il savait hélas à quel point il avait raison. L'avoir perdu, sans avoir l'impression de pouvoir faire quelque chose, l'avait touché à jamais. Il s'était promis de ne pas s'attacher à cette inconnue, sachant pertinemment qu'elle allait devoir repartir… Pourtant, chaque jour qui passait, il se rendait dans cette forêt, abandonnant provisoirement ses devoirs en tant que chef de garde, et discutais avec cette demoiselle.  
Au fil des jours, il eut largement le temps de s'attacher irrémédiablement à elle, allant jusqu'à éprouver des sentiments contradictoires dont il n'avait jamais voulu jusqu'à présent.

Et tout ceci rendit très difficile le jour où, comme à son habitude, il se rendit dans la forêt et ne trouva aucune trace de la jeune fille, Cassie de son nom. Alors il revint le lendemain, et le jour d'après, et encore et encore sans ne l'avoir jamais revue. Il s'était alors fait à l'idée, elle était partie par il ne sait quel moyen, elle était retournée dans son monde, là où est sa place.

Il avait très mal vécu cet abandon, car il le ressentait tel quel, pour lui, elle l'avait abandonné ici, sans le prévenir, sans lui dire au revoir. Puis la colère était venue, lui en voulant de lui avoir fait ressentir autant de joie. Ensuite, la peine, de penser au fait de ne plus jamais la revoir. Enfin, l'acceptation. Elle n'était plus là, et se morfondre ne servirait à rien. Il était chef de garde que diable, il ne pouvait pas se laisser aller ainsi.

Ainsi, il se releva de cette épreuve, reprit son caractère moqueur et décida qu'à partir de maintenant, il ne laisserait plus jamais quiconque le toucher comme elle l'avait fait, physiquement et psychologiquement. Il allait faire en sorte que personne d'autre ne puisse le briser comme elle l'avait fait en partant.

Ce jour-là était né un nouvel homme, plus fort que jamais, mais qui garderai toujours cette faiblesse de son passé dans un coin de son cœur plus fermé que jamais.

Et pourtant…

L'elfe se mit à sourire dans le couloir, en direction de sa chambre, quand il se rappela que malgré ses résolutions, une personne avait réussi à outre-passer toutes ses barrières et s'installer bien profondément dans son cœur.

Espérance de survie de la promesse de ne plus aimer personne ? 7 mois.

5 mois, le temps qu'il fallut à ce que Nevra réussisse à lui faire comprendre que Cassie avait eu raison sur eux, qu'il y avait bien des tensions palpable qui résultait d'une envie physique et d'une attirance réciproque. Avait alors commencé entre eux un jeu semblable au "chat et à la souris" où le premier qui aimerait aurait perdu.

Puis 2 mois, le temps qu'Ezarel craque et admette qu'il aimait le vampire. Et quand celui-ci l'entendit de la bouche de son compère, il ne put s'empêcher d'aller l'embrasser. Ce jour-là, les deux chefs de garde commencèrent alors une vraie relation, caché au sein de la garde d'Eel, trouvant cela beaucoup plus amusant que de tout révéler.

Pourtant, en comparant Cassie à Nevra, rien ne pouvait être semblable, sinon les taquineries. Là où la première était douce, mais impatiente, le deuxième était brusquerie, surprise, mais patience.

Et sans aucun doute, Ezarel préférait le vampire. L'amour avec lui était amusant, évitant un quotidien à mourir d'ennui, violent mais excitant, sans cesse à vouloir provoquer et frustrer l'autre. Nevra le faisait sentir vivant par un simple touché. Mais l'avouer au principal concerné, ça, jamais.

Arrivant enfin devant sa porte, l'elfe ouvrit et referma derrière lui avant d'observer l'autre homme présent dans la pièce.

Nouveau soupir amusé.

À croire que depuis leur mise en couple, et dieu ce mot lui semblait toujours aussi étrange, le plus vieux semblait avour oublié qu'il possédait lui aussi une chambre et qu'il n'était pas obligé de squatter celle de l'elfe. Mais puisqu'il était là, autant en profiter.

" – Nevra. Appela l'elfe bleu en s'approchant de son compère, allongé tranquillement sur le lit du premier.  
\- Oui ? Répondit celui-ci en se redressant quelque peu, montrant par cela qu'il écoutait.  
\- Tu te rappelles de Cassie ?  
\- La petite humaine que tu avais rencontrée dans la forêt ?  
\- Oui. Concéda le plus petit en s'asseyant à son tour sur son lit.  
\- Bien sûr que je m'en souviens ! Tu m'avais délaissé pour cette insignifiante créature, mortelle qui plus est… S'indIgna le vampire d'une façon théâtrale.  
\- Nous n'étions pas encore ensemble, à l'époque, je te voyais seulement comme une nuisance de vampire hypocrite.  
\- Car cela a changé ? Fit mine de s'étonner le plus vieux  
\- Non ❤ " Avoua le chef de l'Absynthe en esquissant un sourire moqueur.

Le plus vieux s'esclaffa avant d'attraper le poignet de son vis-à-vis et de le tirer afin que celui-ci s'allonge sur lui. Une fois fait, Nevra se mit à caresser tendrement la nuque de l'elfe, avant de le forcer à se baisser d'avantage afin de l'embrasser. Pour une fois Ezarel se laissa faire sans chercher à prendre le contrôle du baiser comme il le faisait à chaque fois, profitant seulement de la sensation des lèvres du vampire sur les siennes et de la tendresse peu commune entre eux.

Peu importe ce qu'était devenu cette belle rouquine qui avait ouvert son cœur de pierre, car au jour d'aujourd'hui, le seul capable d'enflammer ses sens, c'était le play-boy de la garde d'Ombre.

Seulement, il espérait que l'humaine était heureuse là où elle était, avec quelqu'un qui la mérite. Elle restera à jamais un joli souvenir dans la mémoire de l'elfe, une fille au caractère de feu qui était soudainement apparu dans sa vie avant de s'évanouir tout aussi vite, mais non sans apporter quelques changements dans sa vie.

" – Arrête de penser à elle pendant que je t'embrasse, je vais finir par le pendre mal. Prévînt le noiraud en lui mordillant le lobe de l'oreille qu'il savait sensible.  
\- Qui te dis que je pense à elle ? Je songe peut-être à Erica. Contra l'immortelle en retenant de justesse un gémissement.  
\- Erica hum… Laisse là où elle est celle-là.  
\- Dans les bras de Leiftan donc ? D'ailleurs que lui trouve-t-il à cette gaffeuse…  
\- QUOI ?! S'exclama le dragueur en se redressant vivement, entrainant son amant au passage. Leiftan et l'humaine sont ensemble ? Sérieusement ?"

Dans une certaine incompréhension, l'elfe regarda le plus vieux se rhabiller rapidement, ou tout du moins remettre son haut, avant de s'avancer vers la porte d'une démarche sûre.

" – Tu vas où ? Demanda-t-il alors à celui-ci.  
\- Prévenir Karenn ! Elle va être ravie, elle qui s'ennuie en ce moment. Comme ça, elle me fichera la paix et j'aurai tout mon temps pour prendre un beau chef de garde à chaque recoin de couloirs afin de le faire crier de plaisir." Répondit le second dans un clin d'œil avant de franchir la porte, n'attendant pas d'éventuelle réponse.

L'elfe soupira un bon coup, puis se rallongea sur son lit, avant d'observer le plafond d'un air amusé. Le vampire n'allait pas tarder à revenir, autant l'attendre.

Peut-être racontera-t-il l'histoire de Cassie à Erica, celle-ci se sentirait moins confuse quant à ce monde…

* * *

Et voilà Petit os finit, décidément, j'aime beaucoup écrire sur ce fandom c'est assez facile et plutôt amusant :3 Par contre je suis désolée d'avance, mais je suis fan du pairing Nevarel (Nevra x Ezarel) donc vous risquez d'avoir beaucoup d'écrits sur eux de ma part xD Je trouve qu'il n'y en a pas assez alors autant faire plaisir à en écrire moi-même !

Sur ce, je vous dis à la prochaine fois ;)

Kissu !

Votre Yuki yaoiste~

 _Hypothèse concernant Ezarel: lors de l'épisode 13, Ez' confit à la gardienne qu'il a déjà connu une humaine et quand celle-ci demande des informations supplémentaire, il ne fait que lui répondre "elle est venue, a vu, est repartis" et ça m'a fait tiquer. On connaît tous notre elfe, il est d'un naturel moqueur et sarcastique, et n'est sérieux que quand la situation l'oblige. Ors, là, il n'y avait aucune raison d'être sérieux, puisque c'était seulement une question comme ça. De ce fait, cela signifie qu'Ezarel s'est braqué sur cette question, et s'il s'est braqué, c'est que ça doit être un sujet sensible pour lui._

 _Alors interrogation suprême, qu'est-ce qu'il a pu se passer dans le passé (c'est le cas de le dire) pour que cela devienne sensible, oui, car on sait tous qu'Ezarel n'est pas du tout fleur bleue ni sentimental donc ce ne serai pas "rien" qui l'aurai affecté comme ça._

 _J'ai donc émis cette petite hypothèse : et si Ezarel avait par le passé connu une humaine qui avait compté d'une façon ou d'une autre pour lui, assez pour qu'il soit affecter par son départ ? Mais bien plus que ça, si cette personne avait été bien plus proche de lui qu'on le pense, si elle avait par exemple sa compagne durant un temps. Cela expliquerait pourquoi tout le monde nous déconseille de nous intéresser à l'elfe (reff: épisode 10/route Ezarel) même le principal concerné, si cette relation s'est mal terminée, sans doute par le départ de cette dernière (voir son décès et/ou abandon) cela expliquerait pourquoi il ne veut pas qu'Erica se rapproche de lui au tout début, aussi le fait qu'il ai du mal en terme de relation._

 _Suite à ça, on pourrait aussi supposer que son caractère à toujours vouloir contrôler les choses et qu'il n'aime pas être touché peut aussi être lié à cette aventure douloureuse. Contrôler les choses viendrait du fait qu'il n'a pas supporté perdre cette personne qui lui a été chère ; et ne pas être touché, car le contact est devenu difficile et/ou, car celle-ci était peut-être tactile._

 _Mais ça, j'admets ne pas trop m'y pencher dessus, je suis surtout intéressée par ma première partie de théorie. Après la deuxième (de ce fait celle qui commence à "suite à ça") je n'ai pas encore assez d'informations pour en dire plus ;). C'est d'avantage une supposition comme une autre._

 _Bien entendu pour la théorie en elle-même, ce n'est peut-être pas une relation amoureuse, une amie proche ou même une ancienne élève ça marche aussi ^^_

 _M'enfin voili voilou, j'espère que cette théorie sera vérifié assez vite._


End file.
